


【VJIN】图谋

by xxxcaro



Category: Kim Taehyung | V/Kim Seokjin | Jin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxcaro/pseuds/xxxcaro





	【VJIN】图谋

销售部的新社员有一张漂亮的脸。

金泰亨不止一次在下属的闲言碎语中听过，夹带着“你说金硕珍他一个男人胸口那么白算什么”之类携有褒贬色彩的评价，他清清嗓子，从下属身边路过时目不斜视。

对新社员评头论足的一小撮人里有位不大老实的家伙，业务能力平平，凭借父辈关系坐到部长位置，两家往来甚久，金泰亨也不好抚了老人家面子，关于对方'骚扰男同事'的言论间或传进金泰亨耳里，无人告发也没有证据证明，考虑到把人辞退还得有个理由向老爷子说明，他干脆睁一只眼闭一只眼等待时机。

销售部本季度业绩极佳，遵循惯例部门聚餐，此次他作为一位亲民的上司也难有的全程参与，最初大家有点拘谨，中途他出去接电话谈笔生意，转眼间的功夫所有人全都敞开喝了。

“都给我喝啊！不喝醉别想跑”不知谁起头，酒杯相碰的声音此起彼伏，直到有人见他坐回原位才稍微收敛声势。

“今天是该庆祝”金泰亨摆摆手，笑着端起酒杯。

对待工作他的确不爱开玩笑，但私下却是个好相处的人，此刻他把话一说大家便不再顾虑，继续招呼着举杯。

金泰亨长得英俊，也爱笑，对公司女社员私下讨论他有没有女朋友的事他一清二楚，八成是见他也没个人陪着同进同出感到好奇罢了。

原因挺简单，金泰亨性取向为男。他没瞒着家里人，好在大哥取向为女，父母不再花过多心思劝他'改邪归正'，没办法，他虽然看着好说话，“嗯嗯”满口答应，最后依旧该怎么做怎么做，旁人无法左右他的选择。

后来父母索性不管他，他乐得清闲，白日西装领带谈谈合同办会儿公，夜间行头一换就能寻欢作乐，正合他意。

“小金，来给金社长敬杯酒”部长招呼坐在边角的男人过来。

金泰亨抬眼一看，心下明了。

金硕珍，前些日子听到的“脸很漂亮”的新社员，还是招聘资料报送他通过后的人选。

简历上的照片已经足够漂亮，真人的美感更加鲜活。

他眯起眼，看其他社员起哄地把人推到自己身边，男人举杯冲他说了几句客套话，无非是“感谢关照”、“会继续努力”这类，他满不在意。

我还没关照呢，要是关照你可不会只是现在这样。

念头刚冒出来，金泰亨不由嗤笑一声，本意是笑自己这突如其来的莫名想法，却不料一旁金硕珍离得近了，被这一笑弄得分外窘迫。

男人低头盯住杯中酒，紧抿着唇，羞意的粉以肉眼可见的速度从脖颈蔓延到耳朵。

挺敏感。

金泰亨想起前任一夜情对象，是个容易耳廓泛红的少年，在他进入之时红得快要滴血，这特质放在床上倒令人提得起兴致。

部长从后面推搡金硕珍一把，大笑着“这新人怎么还害羞啊”，男人身形不稳上半个身子歪倒过来，金泰亨没想躲，由着人倚上的同时捉住对方手腕扶正。

作为男性，骨骼未免过于纤细，他一只手都能包住，而且……

松开时金泰亨的指尖仍残留着对方手腕内侧的柔软触感。

很软、还很滑。

“抱歉”金硕珍忙着道歉，更加羞红脸。

“没事”金泰亨敷衍地笑了笑，视线略过对方侧颊时才注意到对方耳上挂着银质耳坠，轻微晃荡着和周正的白衬衫反而不搭。

大家越喝越起劲，酒开了一瓶又一瓶，大约是金泰亨那句“我买单”刺激到底层社畜，多卯足了劲胡吃海塞。

期间有人喝高了，扯着嗓子嚷嚷“小金，有人夸你身材好呢知道吗”，尚且清醒的社员扯上这人衣袖也没制止住下一句“说你屁股翘得和女人似的。”

包间内安静了几秒，又覆上意图掩盖什么似的笑声。

金硕珍正坐在他身旁，那会敬了酒金泰亨就挪出个座位，男人鞠躬道谢准备撤，被他强行按住肩坐下。

金泰亨只一侧目便看见金硕珍不知所措地微张着唇想说点什么，扫一眼周围见无人再继续这个话题后攥起拳，侧颊咬肌鼓动的起伏转瞬即逝。

再几大杯酒下肚后屋里人醉了大半，金泰亨依旧清醒，他虽不常喝酒但酒量好，往往能在一群醉汉中伫立不倒。

身旁金硕珍不知什么时候醉了，虚睁着眼下意识还在小口抿酒，他不动声色替人把酒换成茶，感慨现在的新社员真是足够老实。

看样子放在那圈子里也很容易被骗上床。

“部长，你别摸我”金硕珍这声嘟嚷恰巧在众人没怎么说话的时候发出，不管醉或没醉屋里大部分人都把话收入耳中。

金泰亨放下茶杯，视野之内金硕珍的臀部正被一只手来回摩挲，金硕珍话音刚落那只手便迅速撤离，他一抬眼就看见部长略显慌乱的神情，大约也没想到男人会在这时开口。

金硕珍还在那儿断断续续说着平日里自己看到或受到来自部长的不雅接触，大有揭发的架势。

醉酒的人没反应，没醉的人噤了声，包间里只余下金硕珍的絮叨和部长面红耳赤的争辩。

酒后吐真言，再者部长风评不大好，没一会就有社员交头接耳。金泰亨环视一圈，曲指轻扣三下玻璃桌，简单两句话结束这场闹剧。

聚餐不欢而散，但他姑且有了把部长调离的理由。

 

“你住哪？”社员三三两两都撤了，金泰亨问一旁的金硕珍“给你叫个车。”

男人靠在墙边头一点一点小鸡啄米似的，嘴里也没停下“不知道……不知道我住哪儿的”，他顿时有点没话说，又不愿把醉得不省人事的属下直接丢在原地。

想了想他还是上前抬起人的手臂搭上肩头，轻叹一声感慨如今做上司真是不容易。

“真不记得住哪儿？要不你先开个酒店——”他边说边侧头，金硕珍恰巧也于此刻转过来，柔软的嘴唇擦过他的唇角。

带着湿意和酒精的气味，夜晚街灯照耀下唇珠上一点光斑晃得金泰亨心痒。

恰巧有空车经过，他扶着人一块上了车。

“请问到哪？”司机从内后视镜里扫他们两眼。

他报上自己的住处，司机露出一个微妙的表情。

只不过让人留宿一夜，他想。

至于是单纯过剩的责任感还是其他心思就不得而知了。

 

金硕珍一到屋里就趴地上不肯起来，他也没管，径自去浴室冲了个澡，等他出来看见男人乖巧地坐在沙发上，努力睁大眼“请问我可以去洗个澡吗？”

还未清醒，但似乎没那么醉了。

“嗯，还有件新睡衣我一会给你放那”他点头，紧了紧睡衣纽扣，随后想起什么补了句“钱从你工资里扣。”

也不知是否听懂他的话，金硕珍起身摇摇晃晃过来，擦身而过时脚底打滑拽了一把他的睡衣，手指无意间抚过他腰侧。

金泰亨顿时浑身一个激灵，等他平复下来又被对方凑上前过近的脸惊得险些倒退一步。

“社长，我好像在哪见过你”金硕珍啧啧舌，说完这话又东倒西歪往浴室挪，在关门的前一刻回头大声说了句“想起来了，'伊甸园'。”

是金泰亨时常光顾的一家，有点钱权的圈内人默认的猎艳之地。

问题是金硕珍怎会在那儿见过他？

他正思考着，茶几上手机提示音吸引了他的注意。

金硕珍洗浴完毕擦着头发出来时，金泰亨靠着沙发上等男人一步步走近，唇角上扬的弧度怎么看都是戏谑的，等人走到身前拍拍一旁位置让人坐下。

“故意的？”金泰亨揽过金硕珍的腰，人珍搂入自己怀中“知道给人发短信怎么会不记得自己的住处呢？”

“首先声明我无意窥探你的隐私，不过刚才你没锁屏有邮件发过来，我只刚好瞥一眼，邮件内容——都十一点了你才说你不回来，又跑哪儿去浪了？”他摸过金硕珍搁在玻璃茶几上的手机晃了晃，轻言细语道“我有点好奇……十一点你不是应该正坐在开往我住处的车上吗？”

金泰亨感到怀里的身子随着他的话立直了些，半晌后又放松下来向后仰躺靠上他肩头，男人自下而上看着他，眼里的醉意于短短几十秒尽数散去，此刻只余一片清明。

金硕珍反手攀上金泰亨的手腕，指尖一寸寸挪到掌心取下手机抛到沙发一角，左手后伸勾住他脖颈，右手顺着他的下颚线一路滑至最低处用食指指节拖住轻轻抬起，唇角带笑瞧向他“那我现在离开？金社长明天可别恼羞成怒辞退我啊。”

动作有点轻慢，话里也夹着挑衅，金泰亨却没由来感到愉悦。

他凑近金硕珍耳边，双手自后方从腰间穿过交扣在男人沐浴完还带着热气的腹前，随话语呵出的温热气息洒上对方耳廓，每一声呼吸都包裹引人遐想的暧昧。

“来都来了，不留一晚？”

 

金泰亨想起他和金硕珍在'伊甸园仅有的的一次接触，或许称不上接触，毕竟他们不曾同对方说过一句话，也未有过一丝肢体触碰。

他们各自坐在两个卡座中央，漂亮的男孩手枕在金泰亨肩头，分明在笑着，那笑声却传不进他耳中。

他隔着几位间或走过的人望向正前方翘着腿手指夹烟的男人，男人身旁端端正正坐了一位身形挺拔的青年，正殷勤地奉上手为其点烟。

金泰亨注视着男人，对方也在看他。

他的视线追随男人夹烟的手移到唇边，丰润的嘴唇撅起细微弧度，男人含住那支烟轻吸一口后漫不经心吐出烟圈，在还未完全消散的烟气里同身旁的青年接吻。

而金泰亨所接收到的，唯有对方始终未曾从他面上撤离的目光。

懒懒瞟过来的眼里坠着快要化开滴落的甜，隔着几米金泰亨似乎都能闻到那味，仿若含苞待放的玫瑰。

清甜，或许还带刺。

 

————————————————

合照好啊，就是搞cp搞完好晚了感觉可能猝死……不及时搞又会鸽，愁人


End file.
